One Step Behind You
by Orcux
Summary: Tsuna finds himself attracted to the seemingly-unapproachable prefect on the day of the Entrance Ceremony. That was the start of it all. 1827
1. From Afar

Yes, it's a new 1827 fic. Sorry for those who were waiting for the updates on my other stories, haha.  
>School's here! Well, okay. It was here a long time ago. But it's been getting more and more stressful lately, so I've been writing little 1827 chapters to work off my stress. If the chapters seem a little warped to you... haha. It must be my brain overheating. Of course, I hope that it's perfectly fine. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter O N E<strong>

From Afar**  
><strong>

"Welcome to Vongola Academy!" The principal's face broke into an incredibly forced-looking grin, before he made a little bow. "First-years, thank you for enrolling!"

It was the entrance ceremony, and Tsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely. It was held in the morning, of all times… and Tsuna was no morning person. Staring, through bleary eyes, at the principal who was now making frantic gestures, he sighed to himself.

"I just want to go to sleep…"

* * *

><p>"…Now let us take flight- into the limitless sky!" The principal twirled forcefully, landing back onto the floor on one foot. His arms were raised half-heartedly in the air, forming a V-shape above his head. The whole hall was silent, with the occasional giggle.<p>

Tsuna sat up slowly, blinking the beads of tired tears from his eyes. He had a somewhat good nap, and he was feeling a little more refreshed. As he watched the man clumsily get off the stage, looking thoroughly depressed, he couldn't help but feel for the man. It must be a pain, doing that sort of weird routine every year...

"First-years, there are rules you must abide to." A low voice emanated throughout the hall, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie. He looked up at the striking figure who had now taken the principal's place. An armband with the words 'Disciplinary Committee' hung off his arm.

"Rule No. 1…"

Before he knew it, Tsuna had automatically blocked out all the words which were being spoken. He concentrated instead, on the prefect, with the amazingly sharp features, and the cold grey irises that just seemed to draw him in…

"… And if you break any of these rules, I'll bite you to death." The speech ended rather dramatically as the prefect pulled tonfas out from beneath his black jacket, which was slung carelessly over his shoulders. Silence filled the hall again, yet it felt slightly different from before. Everyone was tense, their eyes wide with fear.

The prefect jumped nimbly off the stage, walking off as if he had not a care in the world. As he passed by, several people edged away, whispering among themselves with a terrified look. The man swept past Tsuna, and as he did so, a small slip of paper fell from the pocket of his jacket. Tsuna picked it up and ran up to the prefect, ignoring the gasps of horror from the other students.

"Excuse me…" Tsuna tugged at the sleeve of the prefect's jacket shyly; the latter halted in his steps, whipping around, his tonfas at the ready.

"You've dropped this." Tsuna gave an adorable smile as he slipped the paper into Hibari's open palm.

Surprise filled the once cold, grey orbs, and Tsuna giggled. Hibari laid a hand on Tsuna's head for a second, before turning back into his cool and emotionless self.

"What's your name?" He asked sternly.

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi… What's yours?"

"…Hibari Kyoya." He turned away briefly, scanning the slightly curious student population; a boy was even leaning in closely, trying to eavesdrop and figure out what they were saying.

Hibari spun on his heel, striding off swiftly. "Don't break any rules." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>...Pardon the abrupt ending. I wasn't exaggerating when I said they were small little chapters.<p>

Yeah, this is multi-chaptered. I believe this will be updated considerably quickly... Well, probably not. I'll write everytime the stress levels build up, haha.

Don't forget to review. :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Watching You

And here's the second chapter! The stress comes back once again!

Thank you to **Kichou, Imitation Angel, p0l-anka , lovepikachu12 **and **peanutkisses ** for reviewing! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter T W O<strong>

Watching You 

"And so, classes 1A and 2A will be sharing the same classes until Rokudo-sensei is back from sick leave!" The teacher grinned, looking as if Christmas had come early. "I'm sorry- it's a really unfortunate turn of events, I know!" He didn't look sorry in the slightest bit, and he did a pirouette of unrestrained joy out of the classroom. This 'Rokudo-sensei' must really be hated around these parts, thought Tsuna, feeling sorry for the poor unknown man.

Tsuna stared at the departing teacher in horror, before turning his gaze towards the ever-so-mysterious Hibari-senpai who was lounging in his seat at the back of the class. Cold grey eyes bored into warm caramel eyes. Tsuna flushed and turned away quickly.

He was going to spend the next few days with this person?

… Not that he minded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. There was no way he could. With the teacher droning on and on about the greatness of Mathematic formulas, his gaze flitted around the classroom restlessly, until it settled on a certain prefect, who was currently lying on his table, eyes half-closed.<p>

Lessons were split into two since the two classes studied different topics, so the Year 2s had nothing to do when the Year 1s were being taught, and vice-versa.

Tsuna stared at Hibari; he still couldn't fully comprehend what it was about the prefect that allured him so. That soft-looking raven-black hair… or those cold eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Answer the question!" The teacher tapped the board with a piece of chalk impatiently. Panicking, Tsuna stood up hastily, his eyes darting around the room frantically. He hadn't heard the question at all.

Something caught his eye. Hibari was mouthing something to him!

"7281…" Tsuna stuttered out, reading Hibari's lips. The teacher looked at his notes before gesturing at him to sit down. "Correct." He sighed, disappointment evident in his voice.

Tsuna mouthed a small '_thanks'_ to the prefect, who gave a tiny smile and looked away.

Hibari was a really nice person after all! Tsuna buried his face in his arms, trying to hide his smile which was threatening to burst forth.

_His smiles are really__ cute, too._

* * *

><p>Hibari belongs to 2A (because I have no idea which class he would be in) and Tsuna, in 1A.<br>Oh well, I know that the situation just seems a little too perfect. That both of them would end up in the same class, I mean.  
>I-It's coincidental, okay? Haha. :)<br>And yes, the _teacher_ will come back in the later chapters. Well, not that soon, since I still want Tsuna to ogle at Hibari more.

Don't forget to review. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
